Characters Watch the Adventures-HTTYD
by Spyrite Vesta
Summary: ADOPTED-Step right up! Step right up! And see the amazing fic where the characters of How To Train Your Dragon are made to watch the movie... except there's a twist. Not only is Hiccup a girl, oh no, she is in love with Toothless, our resident night fury who, along with all dragons, is a shape shifter allowing them to turn human. Read to find out more!
1. Prequel

**Hey guys! So, I hope you like my slightly different version of an amazing story! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Hiccup grinned, darting behind a large rock and huddling down, stuffing her hand against her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to smother a laugh. From the other side of the rock she heard a deep chuckle and tried to make herself smaller, which wasn't that hard really, given her current size and stature. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her head and she shrieked in surprise as a large from collided with her own, black forepaws pushing her down into the grass.

The strong form of a Night Fury hovered over her, an extremely smug look on its face as it bent down licked the fallen girl's face cheekily, smiling a large gummy smile as she huffed angrily.

"Hey! No fair! Dragon form is cheating, Aedus!" Hiccup protested, even though both of them knew that wasn't true, considering that the only two rules were to count to thirty and once the other person was found, they were the seeker. Hiccup was really just annoyed with the self-satisfied look that currently adorned the dragon's face. She flailed her limbs around and tried to wiggle out of the Night Fury's firm grip for a moment, before realizing it was pointless and turning to look up at the dragon with a pout.

Said Night Fury just thought that no one had ever had a more adorable pout than the one gracing the face of the girl underneath him. Hiccup felt the strong hold around her arms loosen as the sharp claws and hard scales were replaced by tanned human skin, as dragon melted into man. Aedus chuckled, dark locks of hair falling into his jade eyes as he smiled down at his beloved, who just crossed her arms now that she was able to, and stuck her bottom lip farther out.

"I'm sorry, mi luna las strellas," Aedus apologized, the soft sound of his affectionate name for her rolling off his tongue like honey, with the strange accent all the dragons had making it sound slightly like a purr. (My moon and stars) Hiccup just huffed, determined to not let him off that easily, looking at everything except him; which was slightly hard considering their position.

Smiling fondly at his mate's stubbornness, Aedus leaned in closer, letting his breath wash over her exposed neck. Hiccup immediately relaxed, eyelashes fluttering with every wave of warm air her love sent over her skin. Lifting up from her neck, Aedus looked into her happy emerald eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you, mi sol el cielo," Hiccup whispered softly, smiling up at the boy on top of her as she tangled her hands in his thick strands of dark hair.

"I shall love you till the sun shines at night and the stars fade into nothing," Aedus promised her, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose as he held her in place with a stare that was filled with all the love and devotion he felt for her.

"And forever after that," Hiccup agreed, small hands cupping his chin in her hands, fingers smoothing along strong cheekbones, closing her eyes and sighing in happiness as Aedus placed soft kisses along her cheeks and nose, each one brushing softer than a feather.

"What are you doing?" The small Viking asked softly, eyes slowly opening and rosy lips quirking up into a soft smile after a particularly affectionate kiss to the nose.

"I'm kissing each of your freckles," Aedus declared, bestowing twin kisses on each of her cheeks.

"When I was only a little girl, Gobber told me that Mom used to say they were the suns kisses," Hiccup whispered, thinking back to one of the many discussions Gobber had given her where she had asked hundreds of questions about her mom, and Gobber tried his best to answer them.

"Then I am beyond jealous of the sun that it has been allowed to kiss you so many times," he murmured back, the corners of his lips tilting up slightly as she laughed delightedly. Once again Aedus internally thanked all the gods he could for allowing him the love of the heavenly creature beneath him.

"But you know, its impossible to kiss all my freckles," Hiccup told him matter-of-factly, making Aedus raised an eyebrow, smirking at the challenge.

"Are you sure, because eventually I'm going to do it," he replied back, pressing another kiss on her cheek.

"Well maybe in a few years, but my freckles aren't just on my face. You realize that, right?" Hiccup looked up at him, a slight blush staining her face. Looking up at the tomato-red dragon, Hiccup giggled and leaned up to kiss him. For all of his suggestive comments, Aedus got really shy whenever Hiccup brought up the subject. But they had both agreed to wait until they were officially mated or officially married; the former option being more likely, since Hiccup doubted her dad would let her marry a dragon if he had any say in the matter. Sighing at the thought of her dad, Hiccup closed her eyes as she remembered what came tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is the final test; it's either me or Astrid. It should be her, I don't want to kill a dragon," Hiccup whispered bitterly. Aedus let himself down so he was laid out beside her, the sun just starting to set, covering the cove with a golden glow. Turning his head to gaze at Hiccup, his breath caught in his throat.

She was laying peacefully in the grass, the long blades blending into her green dress, making it seem like she had suddenly grown from the earth, like a flower. Her eyes were alight with happiness and peace, the gold flecks standing out against the emerald gems as the sunset reflected off them. Soft pink lips were curved into a gentle smile beneath an elegantly sloped nose, freckles dusted across her high cheekbones and nose. Her skin was not tanned like many other Vikings, but a warm cream color, wrapped around a small but agile frame of curves and slopes with a hidden strength. Long red curls draped out behind her head like a halo, the golden streaks through it catching the sun's final light, setting her being aflame.

"Beautiful," the dragon whispered in awe, looking at the now blushing angel laying next to him, before leaning over to kiss her forehead. "You'll be fine, my love. No matter what happens, I will love and protect you with all the strength in my body," Aedus promised, drawing her body closer to his own muscular frame and nuzzling her exposed throat in a primal gesture of comfort.

"I don't want it, Aedus. I've spent my entire life trying to please everyone else. Always trying to be a better fighter, better daughter, better apprentice, just... better. Yet everything I do seems to make everyone hate me even more. I've had enough of living my life for them; I want to live it for me," Hiccup lamented, pressing her forehead against his and delighting at the warmth his body held, pressing flush against him so she could absorb the heat he gave off.

"Do whatever you must, mi luna las strellas. I shall go wherever you go; as long as it makes you happy I shall make it happen. And promise me that you will never try to be 'better' again. Both humans and dragons live lives far too short to determine what true perfection is, but to me, I think you're the closest one yet. Even with all of your oddities, you shine with an inner light that reflects all of the wonderful things about you; the compassion that tamed a beast, the intelligence that allowed a downed dragon to fly, and the strength that made me fall in love with you. Not to mention your cute stubbornness," Aedus praised, running his fingers through her hair, tugging on a curl till it reached the dip of her lower back, the normal place in which it rested, before letting it join its fellows.

Hiccup smiled happily, fingers digging into the soft earth beneath her fingers. She felt the soft humming energy in the earth react to her own energy's presence before a flowery vine began growing along her palm winding across her small hand, and twining Aedus's larger, calloused fingers with hers, the flowers on the vine slowly blooming.

Glancing up at the darkening sky, Hiccup watched as the last rays of the sun lingered, the cove caught in a battle between the impending night and the dying day. The stars twinkled high in the sky, the final rays of the sun at last giving up and fading away, as the night came at last. Slowly, fireflies and Glowtrumps emerged dancing through the cove, illuminating it with a pale, mystical light. She saw a Glowtrump fly over her, the small glowing dragons no bigger than hummingbirds, and lazily drawing circles with its light.

Once the vine receded once more and Hiccup and Aedus stood, the dragon shape shifter pulled a flower crown from behind his back, blooming with camellias and carnations, with a blood red rose in the center.

"You made me a flower crown?" Hiccup whispered quietly, her voice filled with love and gratefulness. Aedus nodded, leaning over and gently nestling it among her curls.

"Will you do me the honor of a dance, my lady?" Aedus asked suddenly, bowing low and holding out a hand for her to take. Hiccup laughed and curtsied to him, placing her hand in his.

"Why of course, my love," spinning into a fast waltz, Aedus began whistling a soft tune, Hiccup humming along. Spinning Hiccup into a full spin he let her hand go, and she started whirling around, dancing to Aedus's soft whistle. Tugging her back towards him the two ended the song with Aedus lifting her above him, as if showing her to the heavens.

"I like that song! Where did you learn it again?" Hiccup asked him breathlessly as he set her down, snaking his arms around her waist.

"I learned it from the Dragon Healer. She likes to sing and whistle that song when she's in a particularly nostalgic mood. I just wish I remembered the words... Oh well. I can always ask her next time I fly to the King's nest. I think you and her would get along, you are a lot like her." Here he frowned for a moment, searching Hiccup's face. "Even in looks..."

"Aedus?" Hiccup questioned, wondering what he was thinking about. Shaking his head Aedus gave his mate a smile and kissed her.

"It's nothing, mi luna las strellas. Come on, you need to rest." The two retreated to a corner of the cove covered in moss, and slipped through a small opening behind a boulder. Inside was a cave, which had been set up as a makeshift home.

The cave was quite large despite the small opening leading to it; almost rivalling the size of Hiccup's home in the village if her home had been tipped on it's side. There was a large notch on one of the walls, big enough for Aedus to curl up in dragon form with Hiccup in. At the moment it was lined with warm furs that acted as bedding and a blanket.

There was a small natural hot spring in the corner that was the source of what formed the cave in the first place. Aedus and Hiccup (mainly Aedus) had dug around the point were it let out, created a small pool that acted as both a bath and a heater for the cave. In another corner was clothing for both Hiccup and Aedus, which Hiccup had made for him upon discovering his transforming powers. Thankfully the clothes somehow disappeared into his dragon form, so that every time he changed there wasn't a blushing Hiccup averting her eyes as he tried to put on clothes as quickly as possible (like the first time).

Hiccup grinned, taking off her fur vest, and shoes, leaving her in her thin green dress and brown leggings. Accepting the large woolen shirt Aedus had been wearing before, she buried herself in the warmth, breathing in his scent of smoke and dragon-nip. The shirt was huge on her, covering her dress completely, and Hiccup looked even smaller than usual with it on.

Smiling at him as he backed up to transform, she crawled onto the bed and buried herself in the furs. Her eyes drifted shut slowly, and a few moments later she felt a large form settle behind her, gentle wings wrapping her in warmth as Aedus nudged her further into his grip with his nose, purring contently as she was completely in his grip.

"You're such a kitten," Hiccup whispered sleepily, giggling quietly as Aedus stopped purring suddenly, a disgruntled huff escaping his mouth. "Oh you know I love you for it," she chided, kissing his nose gently before falling asleep happily. Aedus protectively looked around for any danger, before allowing himself to follow her into the realm of dreams.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, a strange phenomenon occurred across the island of Berk. A single flash of light eclipsed the island, lighting it up in an unnatural day, as Vikings across Berk disappeared into thin air. The same happened to a young girl in a cave, asleep in the protective clutch of a black dragon.

Aedus woke suddenly, his instincts controlling his body more than his mind. Roaring as he bounded out of the cave looking for his lost mate, he only made it a few steps before a second flash of light appeared, and he disappeared as well. The same light appeared in a volcano leagues across the sea, as hundreds of dragons vanished from their rocky home.

And ancient queen dragon bellowed, her thunderous snarl filling the rocky caverns with her anger. She had already lost her only Night Fury, the powerful creature vanishing from her clutches, and now her soldiers had been taken, stolen under her nose by an unknown force.

Sinking back into the depths of her nest, the queen plotted feeling the approaching trouble, and knowing she had to be ready for it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Um, I don't own an Update Dragon (yet), but all reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about that long wait. This is a pretty big chapter though.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Meanwhile, in a large room an entire village of Vikings was dropped into existence, staring about with savage growls, hands reaching for weapons and drawing back in alarm as they discovered none.

"Hey! Where's my axe!" Astrid exclaimed along with numerous Vikings as they looked for their missing tools.

"You won't find them," a voice echoed around the room, startling the occupants who looked around for the person the voice belonged to.

"Over here," the voice was definitely a girl and the Vikings turned in the direction of the voice, and found a small girl, who looked about 15 standing at the front of the room.

She was pretty with golden curls, oceanic eyes and a lithe figure. She wore a pair of black tights above bare feet, and a jumper that dropped off one small shoulder with the words "You don't like Disney you need to bibbity bobbity back the fuck up out of my life," and a hairband that kept the curls from her eyes proudly proclaimed the word 'fangirl'. The Vikings exchanged puzzled looks, who was this girl, what was Disney, what was a fangirl, and how were they able to understand the odd looking symbols which weren't runes?

"Now can I assume you're the Vikings of Berk, as for who I am… why I am Fallen Down A Rabbit Hole, but you can call me Darcy, and I am the one who brought you here," the girl bowed dramatically and popped back up with a beaming grin.

"Why did you bring us here?" Stoick demanded, pushing his way to the front of the crowd of Vikings and glaring down at the small girl who only scowled right back at him.

"You have a lesson to learn and I don't think you properly learn it in the end, still underestimating the poor girl," Darcy clucked her tongue and wagged her finger in the chief's face, ignoring the shocked looks of the surrounding Vikings.

"What poor girl?" Snotlout queried, stepping forward and visibly checking out the strange girl who shivered.

"Hiccup of course, you lot haven't even realized she's missing yet, some kinsmen you claim to be," Darcy sneered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as the villagers started to panic, looking around for the small girl.

"You won't find her, she was sleeping when I took her so I thought I would let her rest a while until I have you all settled," Darcy interrupted their panic. Smiling slightly at the fact they had shown they still cared for the girls safety she wave a hand at the room, which morphed; half of the it filling with squishy chairs and couches, all facing a large white screen.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing at the chairs and waiting till they had all taken a seat, rolling her eyes at the failed attempts of Snotlout to not sink into his beanbag. Moving to a free couch and she held out her arms bridal style, Hiccup suddenly appearing in her arms with a flash of the white light that brought them here.

Frowning at how light the girl was Darcy set her on the couch, waking her gently as she did so. The Vikings watched curiously as the smallest of their brood was carried in the strange girl's arms. Stoick noted with some shock that his daughter's hair was loose, it was never loose. She always held back in a plait these days, since curls weren't common around Berk she was always afraid of being made fun of for her hair. Stoick realized with shock, that with her hair loose, she actually looked a lot like Valka.

"Come on Hiccup. Time to wake up," Darcy whispered, the redhead Viking yawning cutely and smoothing back fiery red curls with her sleeve covered hand, unconsciously curling closer to Darcy.

"Aedus?" she mumbled so quietly on Darcy heard and the fangirl struggled to control her coos over the adorable action.

"He's not here Hiccup. Now I need you to wake up, something very important is going to happen that will change your life for the better," Darcy muttered back quickly, moving to stand in front of the room, sending a wink at Hiccup as the small girl finally woke up, looking around in confusion.

"Okay, I brought you here because I am sick of the way you act. I have decided to show you something that will change the way you think. Well, hopefully it will. Your weapons are gone and the next guests that I will be bringing in you will not hurt anyone, I have made sure of it." She walked quickly to where the other side of the room was and pressed her hand against seemingly thin air, a faint shimmer stretched from ceiling to floor and she smiled satisfied.

Closing her eyes to concentrate the other half of the room was suddenly populated with every dragon from the nest and a single night fury. Having had someone already explain what was happening before she brought them, they didn't immediately panic. Respectfully, she nodded to them, receiving various looks of encouragement from the dragon population.

A sudden war cry came from behind the fangirl and she spun around just in time to see Astrid hurtling herself at the dragons only to be sent tumbling back mid-air by an invisible wall. The other Vikings tried to attack the dragons as well, before (after some time) realizing that they couldn't attack the beasts, settled for glaring at the dragons with hate in their eyes, all except Hiccup who was smiling secretly at the dragons. Aedus gave her a gummy smile from his dragon form.

The one who had explained everything to them had said that they couldn't become humans until either the Vikings found out from the 'movie,' (whatever that was) or if he was allowed to interact with his mate. Aedus just wished he could be next to Hiccup again. Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked back at the fangirl just as she began speaking.

"You are all here to see what is called a movie where I come from. It's like a bunch of paintings that can move. This one is called '_How To Train Your Dragon_' and relates to you directly. I was unable to pull you from your home after the events of the movie, due to an annoying interference," here Darcy paused to glare at the ceiling. The Vikings looked up too, but couldn't see anything. "But anyway, because of that I had to take you during the events, and for that I apologise because when you leave here I shall have to wipe your memories. But don't worry, YOU'LL GET THEM BACK ONCE THE EVENTS HAVE PLAYED OUT!" Darcy's voice rose on the last sentence to be heard over the angry shouts that the Vikings were yelling. Hiccup had paled, drawing herself further into the copious amounts of fabric of Aedus's shirt at the name of the movie, finally realising what Darcy was talking about earlier.

"The thing that Blondie here just banged into," Astrid glared at her for the nickname, hand moving to grab her axe before remembering it had been taken. "I call a barrier. If you mean harm to someone on the other side it is impossible to cross; and no you cannot trick it so don't even bother." Cue glares at Snotlout. "You also cannot hurt the people on your side so be warned." Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and gave them all unimpressed looks. Hiccup was still gazing longingly at the other side of the barrier, with a dragon mirroring her expression on the other side.

"Now when this movie begins, I expect you all to watch it and learn from it because I cannot do this a second time. When you talk, it will pause, with a few exceptions… now let's begin!" With that last statement Darcy vanished into thin air with a loud bang and flash of white light, the previously white screen suddenly flaring to life at the same time, startling the Vikings and dragons alike.

Unnoticed by everyone else Darcy appeared on the couch beside Hiccup. "I need you to stay on this side of the barrier until I tell you otherwise. I'm going to stay out of the way for most of this so when you can move I'll make a picture of a night fury appear on the pillow of your couch. Now as you have probably guessed this is about you and Aedus. I'm doing this to help you Hiccup, you deserve recognition for what you've done and what you're still going to do. I am doing this for you… and for your future," Darcy whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the startled redhead's forehead and vanishing once more.

'_Are you alright mi luna y estrellas?' _Aedus's voice echoed through her head and Hiccup belatedly realised she had tapped into the hive, the link on which all dragon's minds existed.

_'Who is this? She smells more of us then she does of the other two legs,' _a Deadly Nadder's voice chimed in.

'_She is the dragon rider, and my mate, Fortuna. Her human name is Hiccup,' _Aedus answered swiftly. The dragons hive grew abuzz with murmurs of wonder, the dragon rider's arrival had been anticipate for centuries, they were prophesied to end the divide between the humans and dragons, bringing the world into a golden age.

_'What is her hidden name? If she is the dragon rider it should have been found when you first touched' _This time it was a Gronckle that spoke up. A hidden name was the soul's name, dragons were given theirs upon birth whereas most humans went their entire lives and never found theirs.

_'Thank you for asking Agnidev. Her name is Fiametta, but it can be shortened to Fia,' _Aedus explained and the dragons nodded in acceptance.

_'Excuse me but is anyone going to be addressing me anytime soon or can I start watching this movie thing?' _Hiccup cut in, the dragons turning nearly in sync to look at the small girl who stared resolutely back, the screen behind her showing a strange human figure resting on the moon.

_'You are linked to the hive?' _a monstrous nightmare asked shocked. _'I am, it happened after I first touched Aedus,' _Hiccup answered. _'Now , any more questions?' _Kai, the Deadly Nadder from the training ring trilled at her, bowing his head in greeting and attempting what amounted to a smile.

_'Shall we be sparring once more Fia? I quite enjoyed our last match.' _Several of the other dragons she had already met, began chiming in their agreements and Hiccup felt a smile tilt her lips upwards without noticing she had done it.

'I'll try and get you out of the cells again when this is finished. I hate that you've been locked up, but unfortunately if I set you free they'll know something's up and just hunt you down again.'

_'Now shall we watch the movie or do you have anything else to ask?' _The dragons shook their heads and Hiccup nodded, turning to stare at the screen, unaware of the weird looks the group of Viking teens were shooting her.

**The screen filled with a large picture of the seas around Berk, the island not yet visible behind the clouds. Hiccups disembodied voice filled the room suddenly.**

"What in Thor's name?" A random Viking wondered, looking between the movie, and Hiccup, whose mouth had stayed closed.

**"This is Berk. It's a few days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death." The island suddenly becomes visible behind the many rock formations in front of it. "It's located solely on the meridian of misery." A wave splashed across the scene and suddenly the camera panned to show one of the hillside fields with a few sheep.**

The Vikings exchanged curious yet uneasy looks. Berk wasn't that bad... was it? Surely Hiccup was just being sarcastic as she usually was. Yet one look at the small teen huddled up on the couch in a shirt that was suspiciously to large confirmed their fears. She wasn't kidding. The dragons glanced at the girl with sympathy, she seemed different to her fellows, especially since she was mated to a night fury.

**"My village. In a word; sturdy, and it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new" A shot of the village is shown, most of the houses have some form of light brightening their windows.**

"Well the buildings wouldn't be so damn new if those stupid beasts just stopped attacking!" A random Viking yelled out and the others shouted their agreements, missing Hiccup rolling her eyes and muttering about the irony of them calling others stupid.

**"We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests," a couple of sheep are shown grazing only for thick black legs to shoot down from above and snatch one of them up, the other moving forward to eat the taken sheep's patch of grass.**

Despite being angry the Vikings were laughing at the sheep, they knew how notoriously greedy the sheep were. Hiccup however was not laughing, instead looking over at the dragons sternly.

_'I recognise that leg, Aedus. Its funny how you snatching a sheep is shown,' _Hiccup attempted to scold him but it was ruined by the slight grin on her face.

_'Hmm, funny that, isn't is,' _Aedus tried being casual and failed miserably, prompting a chuckle from the redhead.

**Hiccup's voice continued over the pictures. "You see most places have mice or mosquitos. We have," the scene changed abruptly to Hiccup pulling open the door of the house she had been shoved into when the raid started, a monstrous nightmare seeing the small girl instantly shot her fire in the direction, Hiccup slamming it shut to lean against as the fire burst through the cracks. "Dragons," she breathed, her voice no longer over the top of the images but instead coming from the figure on screen.**

_'I am so sorry about that Fia, I was under the queen's control," _The monstrous nightmare who had blown the flame apologised quickly.

_'It's fine Verity, I know how much hold the queen has over your actions," _Hiccup accepted, smiling gently at the stunned dragon.

'How do you know my name?'

_'I know all of your names,' _Hiccup shrugged lightly.

_'How?' _Aedus demanded, his face masked with worry.

_'I can somehow hear your names in your hive voices. I don't know how, I just do.' _Hiccup couldn't even explain it herself but she was thankful they left it there.

**The voice went back to voiceover as the screen showed a hilltop in Berk full of dragons, running Vikings and fire. "Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues," Hiccup's voice was laden with sarcasm as a Viking was shown jumping onto a sheep that was being flown away by a dragon and another hitting a flying Gronkle in the face while clinging to its neck.**

"And what do you mean by that lassie?" Gobber asked indignantly, backed by the Vikings while Hiccup gaped at him.

"That," she exclaimed pointing to the screen where the Viking was thrown from the dragon. "You all are absolutely bonkers," she proclaimed sinking back into her seat.

"Don't talk as if you don't have stubbornness issues too," Hiccup huffed and turned away from Gobber as he and some other Vikings nodded in agreement.

'_You have to admit that it's true, Fia,' _Aedus told her, amused. 'You are the single most stubborn _person I've ever met_.' Pouting at him, Hiccup fell down on the couch, splaying across it, unaware of the blush across Aedus's face. She's so adorable when she pouts, the dragon thought longingly, glaring at the barrier that separated them.

**Hiccup ran from the burning house, glancing about in awe. "My name's Hiccup," a Viking fell from the sky and nearly landed on her, stopping her in her tracks. "Great name, I know. But it's not the worst."**

"Really? If your name's not the worst, what is?" Ruffnut sneered at her.

"Snotlout," Hiccup replied back cooly, her face betraying no emotions.

"Yes?" Snotlout asked.

"Wha-no! I wasn't saying that to-just nevermind," Hiccup sighed, seeing the clueless face of her cousin.

'_I for one think Fiametta's human name is adorable!' _Fortuna cooed, making Hiccup blush and hide her face in Aedus's shirt.

**The previous Viking got back up and grabbed an axe that fell nearby, rushing back into the fight with a shout. "Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls." Several Vikings ran into Hiccup nearly pushing her to the ground and she covered her eyes against incoming fire.**

The Vikings who had knocked her looked away guiltily and she sighed. It was a raid, what were they expected to do, wait for her to get out of the way?

**"Like out charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that," Hiccup fell to the ground with a quiet oof.**

"Now what you mean by that. I'll have you know we're all perfectly respectable," Stoick huffed, the surrounding Vikings nodding in agreement while the dragons huffed their laughter.

Hiccup snorted, blowing a few bangs away from her eyes and crossing her arms, the extra-long sleeves making her look adorable more than the condescending look she was going for. Stoick made a mental note to find out who's shirt that was and why his daughter was wearing it.

"Just watch you'll see in a second," she huffed, turning back to the screen.

**A large Viking appeared from nowhere, nearly landing on her as he roared, his axe raised in the air as he bellowed. "Morning," he said simply, before jumping off her and running away.**

Everyone turned to stare at the Viking pictured who was red to the roots of his hair. "Um, well, you see- OH COME ON! Like you all haven't done that before!" He accused, blushing, as most of the surrounding Vikings blushed red too.

**Hiccup was shown running through the roads of Berk, dodging Vikings as she ran, all of them calling out to her as she passed. "What are you doing here?!" "Get inside!" "What are you doing out!?" "Get back inside!"**

The Vikings all exchanged guilty looks at how they were shown to act, surely they weren't that bad. Hiccup frowned, if she had listened to them she wouldn't have hit Aedus.

'_Hiccup.' _Aedus frowned at his mate, knowing what she was thinking. '_I don't regret anything. Don't feel guilty_.' Smiling gratefully at her mate, Hiccup turned back to watch the movie.

**Hiccup turned to look back at the warriors moving past, nearly running into the path of a Deadly Nadder that was spewing fire along the cobblestones. A large meaty hand grabbed the back of her vest and hauled her back from the path of fire, holding her aloft in the air.**

"Why does everyone manhandle me? I mean sure I'm small, but do I have a sign stuck to my back or something that says 'In need of picking up, please hold here," she complained, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. A few of the dragons chuffed in laughter, completely missing the surprised looks some of the Vikings shot them.

"Well people should stop letting you out of the house lass," Stoick snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, let me out? Not only am I able to make my own decisions I would like to see even one of you able to keep me in that house. I known 21 different ways to escape it and if that doesn't work I'm not averse to blowing it up and blaming it on the dragons," Hiccup huffed, ignoring the shocked looks from the Vikings and turning back to the screen muttering about overprotective fathers and useless firebombs that didn't go off when you need them to but found it fit to blow up in a barrel when you're trying to hide from your father.

**"Hiccup! What is she doing…? What are you doing out?! Get inside!" Stoick bellowed, letting her down and pushing her towards the nearest shelter, scanning the sky for any nearby threats.**

**The voiceover continued, showing Stoick observing his surroundings. "That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean on its shoulders." Stoick grabbed a nearby cart, lifting it and throwing it through the air so it smashed into a Deadly Nadder flying overhead.**

Several of the dragons cowered back and Hiccup scanned the group till she found the Deadly Nadder on screen, and mimed her apologies the Nadder nodded, bowing her head in thanks.

Meanwhile Stoick chuckled. That old rumor was still going around?

**"Do I believe it? Yes, I do." Hiccup's voice was frank and the Vikings nodded in agreement, Gobber didn't bother he was there when it happened. "Right what have we got?" Stoick demanded, turning to the nearest Viking who stood a few feet shorter than him. "Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare," the Viking listed, ducking beneath his shield at the end of his list when a nearby barrel exploded, filling the sky with ash and smoke. Stoick just stood still, wiping a flaming cinder off his shoulder after the blast.**

**"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked, his voice gravelly. "None so far," the Viking answered and Stoick nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, "Good."**

Hiccup glanced over to the dragons only to see her love in dragon form preening after hearing what was said onscreen. _'Oi, don't you go getting a big head you kitty cat,' _Hiccup teased, giggling at his huff of displeasure, his lips forming what could only be accounted to as a dragon's version of a pout.

_'I'm not a kitten, I'm a fearsome Night Fury,' _Aedus huffed, folding his forelegs and sitting back on his haunches in a sulking pose.

_'Yes you're a big, bad dragon, oh help me I'm so scared. Now I'm just going to go back to watching the movie,' _Hiccup responded, rolling her eyes, ignoring as the other dragons start laughing and teasing Aedus through the hive.

**Hiccup was shown running through an active part of town, huge bowls filled with fire being raised into the sky with cries of "Hoist the torches!" Hiccup ran past several Vikings, skidding to a stop in the forge. "Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" Gobber greeted cheerfully, pounding a bend sword back into shape as Hiccup hurriedly put on her apron.**

**"Who, me? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste," Hiccup's voice grew strained as she lifted a huge spiked hammer back onto the wall. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this," she gestured feebly to her body and mimed a heroic pose.**

The Vikings laughed and Hiccup pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a manner scarily similar to what Aedus had been attempting.

"Honestly lass you could barely even lift the hammer onto the peg," Gobber chuckled shaking his head.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you ever learnt how to clean up your forge," Hiccup shot back.

"Oi I keep it clean most of the time!… Okay, some of the time," Gobber amended.

"Ha more like never. Stupid smithies can't keep his bloody tools on the freaking shelves so he makes me do all the work," Hiccup muttered under her breath, unluckily for her Gobber heard.

"It's not that bad lass, don't know why you're complaining," Gobber shot back and Hiccup turned to look at him incuriously, ignoring the looks they were getting from Vikings and dragons alike.

"You don't know why I'm complaining? Well maybe it was that stack of swords you left lying behind the door so when I opened it I nearly impaled myself; or maybe it was the time you made a stack of hammers on your table nearly bigger than you are and when a Terrible Terror got into the forge during a raid they fell and broke my foot; or, I know, maybe it was the time when you 'forgot' you were boiling metal, so that the next time I came into the forge, instead of a new batch off daggers, we had a shiny metal lump blocking off the way to the sharpening tool. Which you then forgot about, so the next raid we had to spend the first half trying to move the damn block of silver, only for you to get distracted and drop the hunk, breaking my other foot only days after the first one had finally healed!" Hiccup exploded and Gobber blushed, looking away embarrassed and whistling an innocent tune. Around them, the Vikings looked at the pair in bewilderment. Hiccup had broken her foot?

'_Hey Fia?' _Aedus asked her. _'I thought you said your father was a rude man who never listened to you? But he seems to care for you quite a bit.'_

'_What?' _Hiccup jumped, visibly surprised, blinking at her mate_. 'No, that's not Dad. That's Gobber. You know, the blacksmith that taught me everything I know?'_

'Oh! Yes, I remember you talking about him. He's the meathead with attitude and interchangable hands, yes?'

_'That's the one,' _smirking, Hiccup turned back to the screen.

**"They need toothpicks don't they," Gobber added quickly changing his hand to one that would work better with his current task. The voiceover came back. "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler."**

"OI! Who you calling a meathead!?" Gobber yelped, turning to look at Hiccup with accusing eyes.

"Oh you know, just the purple and pink spotted sheep shagging the Changewing on the forge table in a dress, while holding a teacup and reciting poetry, at the same time contemplating world domination," Hiccup said blandly, turning upside down on her couch so her head hung over the seat, long curls pooling against the ground.

For a few seconds the entire room was silent, looks of complete confusion and worry being thrown at Hiccup from all directions. Save for Aedus, who was for some reason blushing, and trying to hide behind Kai.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Astrid asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

"My head is a very dark and very weird place my dear Hofferson, once you have been there you will never return the same as when you entered. I should know I've been stuck in there for 16 years." Hiccup muttered darkly before suddenly beaming and flipping right way up. Closing her eyes momentarily, she sent a message through the hive.

_'I hope you didn't mind me quoting you, Aedus. I just thought that fit the situation perfectly.'_

_'Wait, AEDUS came up with that?_' Verity asked in disbelief, before bursting into laughter with the rest of the dragons. After a few minutes, they calmed down, before bursting into even more laughter at the looks the Vikings were sending them.

"Now let's keep watching the movie," Hiccup chirped, bouncing on her seat as the dragons settled down and the movie continued.

**The scene changed to Stoick talking to another Viking. "Move to the lower defences. We'll counterattack with the catapults." He ordered, following his fellow Vikings as they began running, a dragon setting a building on fire above them, the house consumed in seconds. "See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses." Hiccup's voice came over the top, as frank and honest as ever.**

"It wouldn't have to be that way if the ruddy beasts would just stop attacking," a random Viking piped up, the masses agreeing. Hiccup smiled sadly at Aedus in understanding, the Night Fury giving her back a gummy smile. A Terrible Terror saw her smiling and tried to copy it, trilling happily when it got it right, prancing back and forth in front of a group of Nadders.

Kai saw what the Terror was attempting and rolled his eyes at Hiccup in a 'what can you do kind of way,' snorting through his beak and pushing the terror back towards the group with his tail, the small dragons having nested themselves in the space created where several Monstrous Nightmares had curled up.

**"Let's go!" The view abruptly changed to the other Viking teens fetching buckets of water to put out the fire. "Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and… Astrid," a fireball exploded behind the blonde as she walked forwards, the other teens joining her as the fire blazed behind them.**

"Hey, it's us!" Snotlout cried, staring at their figures on screen.

"By the gods I look awesome!" Tuffnut cheered, throwing his hands into the air and doing a little jig in his seat.

"Huh I still look way cooler than you," Ruffnut snorted, letting out a shriek of surprise as Tuffnut dove at her, the twins rolling about on the floor trading punches and kicks.

"Take that back bird brain!" Tuffnut demanded.

"Never troll face," Ruffnut yelled back, punching him in the nose.

"ENOUGH! Just watch the movie!" Stoick bellowed, grabbing the two by the backs of their shirts and pulling them apart.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one manhandled," Hiccup muttered, grinning at the display in front of her before turning back to the movie.

**"Their job is so much cooler."**

"Excuse me? So now running around with buckets of water is cooler than forging weapons?!" Gobber cried indignantly. Hiccup shook her head, smiling.

"No, I love being a blacksmith. I just wanted to hang out with them, and have people my own age to work with." Gobber fell silent at that, as the teens looked at eachother shocked. Did they really exclude Hiccup that much?

**Hiccup attempted to crawl over the counter only for Gobber to grab the back of her shirt and bodily lift her back into the forge. "Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." Hiccup complained as Gobber set her back down.**

**"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber enunciated, poking Hiccup in the shoulder with each word.**

The Vikings laughed at the truth in that statement; it was well known Hiccup's ability to get hurt doing the simplest of things. Said Viking snorted, turning away from the group and pouting, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not that bad," she muttered, huffing indignantly.

**"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." **

_'Well, I think I can help with those problems,'_ Aedus declared, causing Hiccup to smile over at him.

**Hiccup gestured widely, boy slumping as Gobber regarded her with an amused expression before ticking things off on his good hand. "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." Gobber stopped for a second to pick up a spare bola lying around "... you can't even throw one of these." He added, a passing Viking leaning in and grabbing the bola, swinging it above his head before letting it fly, the strands wrapping around a Gronkle and bringing it into a nose dive.**

_'Sorry about that, they don't know any better,' _Hiccup apologised to the Gronckle who nodded.

'_I cannot blame them Fia, they see a threat to their home and family and defend against it. I would do the same if it was my kinsmen in danger,' _the Gronkle acknowledged, offering her what amounted to a smile.

**"Okay fine, but this will throw it for me," Hiccup up to an invention shaped like a cannon, patting it proudly. The mechanism released with a jarring twang, Gobber neatly sidestepped the spinning bola, it flew out of the forge and struck an incoming Viking in the face who then fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.**

**"Oops," the small teen offered up weakly as the Viking who she struck turned to glare at her.**

**"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber growled, advancing on the smaller lass who spread her arms in confusion. "Mild calibration issue…" "Hiccup!" Gobber's voice cut off the end of her sentence.**

**"If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all…. this," Gobber gestured to her in general. "But you just pointed to all of me," Hiccup protested confused. "Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber poked her in the chest.**

"That was such great advice Gobber," Hiccup commented dryly, leaning back so her head was dangling over the armrest and she was observing the smithy upside down. "I mean why didn't I think of that? To be what others want me to be all I have to do is stop being who I am. Now that I think about it it's so simple," Hiccup mocked praised, clapping her hands together slowly as the blacksmith blushed.

"I dinna mean it like that lass," Gobber protested weakly, before realising he wouldn't win this battle.

_'I for one think Fia is absolutely perfect the way she is,' _Aedus proclaimed loudly, causing the females to coo, and the single males to nod in agreement.

**"Ohhhhh," "Ohh yes," Gobber mimicked Hiccup. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences," Hiccup shouted, standing up on her tiptoes and waving a finger in an unimpressed Gobber's face.**

**"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now," Gobber demanded, turning and pulling a sword from the rack before dumping it in Hiccup's arms. The redhead sighed but carried the sword over to the grindstone, resting the blade against the stone as her voice filtered over the top.**

"Wait, wait, wait. You can carry a full blown Viking sword?" Snotlout asked suspiciously and Hiccup blinked surprised.

"Yeah sure. I've been working in the forge since I was like six. You do realise I probably made half of those swords," Hiccup's voice was steady even as the Vikings stared at her in disbelief.

"You must be lying. I mean, even Fishlegs has problems lifting one of those, and he's the strongest out of all of us," Astrid butted in, narrowing her eyes as Hiccup stared back unblinkingly.

"Nope, nothing but the truth. I've made swords, daggers, shields, axes, hammers, bolas and clubs. Hell, even that axe you have Astrid, I made it. Simple trick is to just fold the metal inward so that it hardens upon itself," Hiccup said blandly, her attention drawn back to the screen in time to miss the incurious looks thrown about between the villagers as Gobber beamed proudly.

"Okay is it only me or is it freaky how I'm speaking yet my mouth isn't moving," the simple comment drew the attention back to the screen and everyone settled in to watch.

**"One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed." The screen showed a group of Nadders prowling about the rooftops of the huts and setting fire to the straw rooves.**

_'I am sorry for anything I say. I was ignorant and foolish before I met Aedus. I had this need to fit in with my kin,' _Hiccup said through the hive, the dragons noticeably relaxing.

_'It is alright little one, we all yearn for a family.' _One of the Nadders spoke and Hiccup dipped her head in thanks. _'But what do you mean by _noticed_? Surely we're worth more than that!'_

**"Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a date." A group of Gronkles were picking up and carrying off racks of freshly caught fish that were hung out to dry.**

_'Ha, see. The humans see us Gronkles as tougher than Nadders!' _One of the Gronkles burst out and a couple of the Nadders snarled back.

_'Hey, you all have your strengths! It depends on where, when and what you fight. It does not make any of you any less fearsome an opponent.' _Hiccup cut in gently, the dragons chattering their agreement through the hive.

**"A Zippleback?" One head leant through a door and filled the house with flammable smoke while the second sent its sparks down the chimney, turning the house into an explosion. "Exotic. Two heads, twice the status."**

_'Oh yeah!'_

_'Go us!_'

_'We're awesome!'_ Two of the Zippleback heads chanted.

_'Shut it, Lifa! You're not better than us, Lielo!' _Hifon rolled his eyes at the duo.

**The Zippleback flew past Stoick and another man on one of the catapults. "They found the sheep!" the first yelled. "Concentrate fire over the lower bank," Stoick ordered, turning the catapults direction. "Fire!"**

"You know if you attached a pulley system to the base and added a second hold next to the first then you could get twice the damage with half the time. I wonder if you added a rig there, maybe a triple bolt just to be sure. Nah you need a support system there then… but maybe if we factored in the balance of the cross beams we could wire that over the loading cable and then attach that to the major allotment…" Hiccup's voice trailed off as she noticed the room at large staring at her, dragons included, most in complete awe and confusion. Blushing heavily she ducked back down, burying her head into the warm material of Aedus' shirt and breathing in deeply.

"What was that lass?" Stoick asked amazed, staring at her with a sort of bewildered awe.

"Um, it's just a way to, you know, improve it. I sort of do that with everything," Hiccup admitted sheepishly, twisting the soft fabric of her shirt between her fingers, pointedly turning back to the movie.

**The catapult went off with a whoosh, the stone hitting a stray flying Nadder as a hiss slowly echoed from the screen. "And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after them." Stoick peered over the edge of the structure only to see a ring of flames encompassing the way down. "They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." A Monstrous Nightmare head suddenly appeared through the flames, jaws snapping at Stoick.**

'I am sorry little one for attempting to harm your kin, I was mad with blood lust and the queen's need for food. Although, I am happy that you value Monstrous Nightmares so high on your scale of power.'

_'You're forgiven Lydie, I know your actions weren't your own and I can't exactly blame you for having to obey that monster. And I sort of was terrified of most Nightmares for years, so of course I think they're powerful.' _Hiccup grinned as the Monstrous Nightmare relaxed, obviously relieved that she wasn't holding grudge. Once more Hiccup wondered why the Vikings couldn't see this was how dragons really were.

**"Reload, I'll take care of this," Stoick's voice boomed across the screen. His hammer met the jaw of the monstrous nightmare several times, the dragon attempting to catch him in its jaws. "But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen." A Night Fury call began to sound and the Monstrous Nightmare fled, Stoick looked to the skies while in the workshop Hiccup abruptly stopped sharpening the sword.**

**"We call it the…" Hiccup's voice was cut off as the Vikings in the square paused. "Night Fury!" "Get down!" A plasma blast struck one of the catapult towers in a blue and gold blast that sounded through the village, the Vikings all hid beneath their shield in an attempt to protect if a blast was near them.**

_'Hear that, I am the most dangerous of all dragons' _Aedus preened, shuffling his wings proudly as he grinned at the other dragons, showing his teeth in an adorable smile.

_'Oh, I don't know there, love. I know you pretty well and I may say I think you might not be fully dragon. Maybe even part kitten,' _A teasing smile lit Hiccup's face, directed at Toothless who looked back at her with the most impressive attempt at puppy dog eyes she had ever seen on a dragon.

_'You don't think I'm fearsome,_' he whined, crossing his arms and sitting back on his haunches, staring up at her with sad eyes.

_'You're the most fearsome dragon I know with your sad eyes and pouty dramatics'_ Hiccup responded dryly, raising an eyebrow as he chuffed moodily. The other dragons made a chortling sound similar to laughter and Hiccup grinned at how human like they were acting. Sometimes she forgot that all the dragons could become human, they were so separate from their tame side at times it was difficult to remember.

Her smile became forced as she remembered what was about to happen, and who it was about to happen to. She cringed, playing back the point at which she realised she was the one to ground Aedus, to bring him from the skies and make him reliant on her.

_'It's okay mi luna y estrellas. If it hadn't happened, I never would have met you.' _Hiccup smiled softly at her beloved. Aedus always seemed to know what she was thinking, and she felt her shoulders relaxing as he grinned gummily at her.

_'I love you two mi sol y ceilo.'_

**The catapult explodes in a blaze of fire and the form of Stoick becomes apparent through the flames. "Jump!" he shouts, the Vikings fleeing the burning structure. The scene changed to Hiccup in the workshop. "This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…" the view changes to a second plasma blast being directed at the already breaking catapult, "…never misses."**

"What's its shot limit? I mean, even the Hideous Zippleback can run out of smoke," Fishlegs queried nervously and Hiccup repressed a grin.

"Shot limit? Don't know if it has one… I mean, not that we know of. Anyone who's faced a Night Fury hasn't lived to tell of it," Gobber explained, rubbing a large hand through his beard.

Hiccup turned her head slightly, raising an eyebrow at Aedus who chortled knowingly at her from his place in the centre of the dragons.

"Hey, wait a minute," Fishlegs suddenly shouted excitedly, catching the attention of the room. "Do you guys think that a Night Fury was transported here with the rest of the dragons? This could be our only chance seeing a Class 7 Strike Class dragon up close!" The Vikings all started searching through the crowd of dragons for a Night Fury, as Aedus scrunched down and tried to make himself as small as possible.

'_What in Thor's hammer is a Class 7 Strike Class dragon?!' _Aedus asks Hiccup in worry.

_'It's just a statistical way for us to sort the dragons that we know of. Class 7 is pretty high; the average class for dragons is 3 or 4.'_

_'Ha! So you admit that I'm powerful and dangerous!' _Aedus crowed triumphantly puffing up, and in the process bringing every Viking eye to him.

"It's a Night Fury!"

"Get down!" At that call every Viking hit the floor, while Hiccup and the dragons just stared at them incredulously. Sighing, Hiccup gestures dramatically at her kin.

_'I present, the fearless Vikings of Berk.' _Out loud however, she said, "Alright guys, as hilarious as this is, the Night Fury isn't attacking us. Mainly because there's a _barrier_ protecting us from the dragons, in case you forgot." Sheepishly, the Vikings all resumed their prior positions, and Hiccup rolled her eyes as the movie started up again.

**Hiccup leant further out of the forge window the voiceover continuing over the top. "No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

_'I'm sorry Aedus, I didn't mean it. I was stupid and desperate to fit in,' _Hiccup whispered through the link.

_'It's fine love. You wanted a family, somewhere to belong. And if you think of it this way. You may not have been the first to kill a night fury, but you were the first to fall in love with one' _Aedus reassured her through the hive and she smiled down at her lap, a small blush coating her cheeks.

**Hiccup walked away from the window, Gobber pulling off his prosthetic. "Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber attached an axe to his prosthetic and limped quickly towards the forge exit.**

**Gobber turned back at the door, a worried expression on his face. "Stay. Put. There." He was slowly inching towards the forge door, Hiccup's eyes darting about conspiratorially. "You know what I mean," Gobber reaffirmed before running off into the battle with a fierce battle cry.**

"Gobber! How could you leave her on her own?! You know she'll run away at the first opportunity!" Stoick yelled exasperated and Gobber grinned sheepishly.

"Okay to be fair to Gobber, if all the Vikings on the island can't keep me in the house, there is no way in hell that you're going to be able to keep me in the forge," Hiccup stated casually, grinning innocently as the village as a whole turned to look at her indignantly.

"Thank you lass. Besides Stoick I would like to see you try and keep an eye on her without something mysteriously happening," Gobber grunted and though he would deny it vehemently, he was pouting.

**Hiccup was shown running through the village, pushing her invention in front of her. "Where are you going?" A random Viking called. "Yeah, I know," she called back, missing the question. "Hiccup!" a lady screamed as she was nearly run over. "Be right back!" she continued her mad dash through the village, ignoring the continued protests.**

"At least no one tried to pick me up," Hiccup shrugged, kicking her feet absentmindedly.

"It might be harder if you weren't so small," Snotlout taunted and Hiccup scowled fiercely at him, clenching her fists in anger.

"Are you such an idiot that you haven't realised that Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut are all just as thin as I am. Plus what you seem to think is muscle, dear cousin, is _fat_. And the small amount of muscle you have certainly isn't in your head," Hiccup shot back and Snotlout seemed to beam.

"Exactly. It's not in my head it's in my arms where it should be," he grinned, proud of his comeback while the surrounding Vikings gaped at his stupidity.

"'Oh, I give up. I might as well go argue with a chair. Who knows it might be smarter than the idiots that surround me," Hiccup lamented, falling back onto her small couch dramatically, looking at her pillow for a moment, before turning to an empty chair that just happened to be next to her couch. **(AN: I don't know how that got there... *whistles innocently while averting gaze*)**

"Excuse me chair, but why in the world are you _there_? Why aren't you over _there _where people can see the movie better?" Hiccup asked the chair in an extremely snarky and sarcastic tone.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I just don't want any of those people to sit on me," the chair replied back, to the shock of everyone in the room**. (AN: HA! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!)**

"Well why not?"

"They seem rather heavy. I might break under that much weight. Though I don't think I would mind if you sat on me. You're much less fat." Hiccup beamed at the compliment.

"Why thank you! But I'm okay with my couch for now. It's got a great view of the movie."

"Alright then, suit yourself." With that, the chair stopped talking, and Hiccup turned to face the still gaping Vikings and dragons in the room.

"What?" Wisely, the Vikings turned away, questioning the mentality of their smallest member, while the dragons all listened to Hiccup laughing through the link.

_'Ha! Man, their faces! They didn't even realize that the chair was just Darcy transformed!' _The dragons all let out a synchronised '_Ohhhh' _at hearing the explanation.

Looking down at the pillow that writing had appeared on, telling Hiccup what to do, she saw that another sentence had replaced what was on there before.

Actually Hiccup, I'm not Darcy. I'm a friend of hers who had to take over while she went out to observe and record data about a world inside of a book. But don't worry; you'll see me very soon. -SV

Blinking, Hiccup turned back to the movie, with a single thought in her mind. _Who in the world is SV?_

**A group of Deadly Nadders is shown sniffing around a bunch of sheep, Stoick threw a large net over them and a sudden gang of Vikings run up to hold it down. A head begins spewing fire and Stoick jumps on it to hold it shut, "Mind yourselves. The devils still have some juice in them," he calls, bringing the head down to the ground and holding it there.**

Hiccup winced at the violent action onscreen, turning her head so she didn't have to watch it. Astrid caught the action and frowned slightly in confusion… why was Hiccup cringing away from violence? She was first in dragon training at the moment, though now that Astrid thought about it she hadn't actually seen Hiccup fight a dragon in a bloody confrontation; just mysteriously knock them out or put them back into their cages.

**Hiccup was shown running through the village again, the cart pushed in front of her before she drew to a sudden halt at a cliffs edge on the borders of the village. She placed it down with a gasp, small hands quickly pulling various pieces out and prepping them into position. A giant bola launcher was featured on screen, Hiccup holding taunt onto the handles that allowed it to be fired vast distances.**

The villagers stared at the screen in shock, mouths wide at the sheer brilliance of the invention.

"Holy hell lass, you made that?" Gobber croaked, eyes examining the intricate piece of machinery with both awe and trepidation.

"Yeah it was easy. I just used various materials laying around the forge then calibrated it for someone of my stature and strength. It was actually really easy in hindsight." She shrugged off the accomplishment as if it were nothing while Gobber knew that he nor anyone else would have or ever will create anything as close in significance to Hiccup's design.

The villagers looked at each other in shock. That's what had fired the bola at the Viking? Just imagine what an expierienced Viking could do with that!

**"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at" she muttered, eyes scanning the dark sky as she moved the launcher side to side slowly. A soft screech filled the air, slowly getting louder and louder as it seemed to be getting closer, Hiccup's eyes widening then narrowing as she attempted to spot the Night Fury.**

**It was blacking out stars as it flew, the shape barely visible against the inky darkness. Her eyes widened as the Night Fury went in for the kill, the catapult lighting on fire as the shape flew away. Hiccup squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger, the force of the bola launching sending her tumbling to the ground in a mass of limbs. The bola was shown spinning as Hiccup clambered to her feet. A thud, a screech then the tell-tale shape falling out of the sky were clear indications that Hiccup had hit a Night Fury.**

The entire room was silent. The Vikings in awe that the one thought to be the weakest amongst them had felled the most fearsome of all the beasts and the dragons at the fact that a human had downed the Night Fury, known as the lord of the skies.

"You actually did hit a Night Fury?" Fishlegs asked slowly, turning his large bulk to face her. Every other Viking and dragon followed his lead, staring in awe and surprise at the small girl curled up on the couch. There were several expressions of regret and disappointment to as they recalled how they had dismissed her claims out of hand, probably missing out on their one chance to ever meet and kill a Night Fury.

"I told you I did. None of you believed me though." Hiccup's voice was quiet and several of the inhabitants of the room could hear the note of shame and sadness that coated her tone.

Suddenly the Viking half of the room burst into cheers.

"You did it Hiccup!"

"That menace will probably never fly again!"

"Maybe if we head to where it landed we can find it's bones and make you a new helmet out of them!" Hiccup cringed at that, remembering the breast hat.

"I'm proud of you, Hiccup." Stoick told her seriously, a large grin spread across his face. Hiccup mustered a grin, which dropped immediately as the Vikings stopped looking at her, instead planning a search party out to Raven's point.

_'I am sooooo sorry Aedus. I can't believe how hard it must be for you to watch this,' _Hiccup murmured through the hive, expression downcast as she fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. Aedus hated then more than ever the fact that he wasn't allowed to cross the line until the weird girl told him he could or Hiccup came over.

_'It's fine my love. I would have done the same in your position. You knew not of me or of dragons; just what you had been taught, and you acted on instinct to protect your home.' _Aedus reassured and Hiccup smiled thankfully at him, fiery curls slipping down the hide her face from view of the Vikings as she blew him a kiss.

**"I hit it. Yes, I hit it!" Hiccup cheered, throwing her arms into the air in celebration and twirling to face the village at large. "Did anybody see that?" her tone was triumphant. A Monstrous Nightmare is seen crawling over the edge of the cliff, already blazing with fire as it creeps up behind her, suddenly storming onto the cliff and crushing the bola launcher with a fierce growl.**

The Vikings froze, their celebration forgotten, in the face of this new threat. Across the barrier, Aedus tensed, wishing more than anything that he could protect his mate from this threat.

'_Wait a minute... That's me!'_ Hifon shouted, the male Monstrous Nightmare swiveling his head to face Aedus. '_Sorry about that. But hey, at least I didn't hurt her.' _Aedus relaxed slightly, but couldn't completely calm down, his instincts raging at him to protect his mate.

**Hiccup turned slowly, shoulders drooping low as she sighed in exasperation. "Except for you." Her tone was frank and she seemed to tense up as it lifted its head. Eyes dangerous as it glared down at her.**

The entire room paused for a second to take in the absurdity of that statement, Hiccup facing off against a dangerous dragon and treating it with the same sarcasm that she did them. Then as one they collapsed into laughter, howling at the ridiculousness of the situation. Most of the dragons were chuckling along and Hiccup exchanged a pain filled look with Aedus before sinking into her couch with a pout. It was going to be a long movie.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! CHECK IT OUT! I GOT A NEW UPDATE DRAGON! HIS NAME IS SPIKE, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU FED HIM WITH REVIEWS AND SNOTLOUT!**

**And sorry about that long update thing. This was a longer chapter than usual.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I have only one thing to say right now. I HATE HOMEWORK! Seriously, my schedule gives me only about an hour of free time a day. The only reason I was able to update now, is because I have a four day weekend. THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and Spike says thank you for all the yummy reviews and Snotlout sacrifices.**

* * *

**Stoick looked over his shoulder from his place beside the Gronckle as a scream echoed through the village. Two figures silhouetted against the darkness, a huge monstrous nightmare snapping at the distinct shape of Hiccup, who was fleeing from the great breast. Stoick sighed before heaving himself to his feet. "Do not let them escape!" he ordered, "Right!" a Viking called back.**

"Great, now Hiccup the Useless comes out," Hiccup sighed, as she looked upon a scene she remembered _very_ well. Near her, the Vikings who heard her comment shifted uncomfortably. While it was true that Hiccup messed up a lot of things, they were beginning to realize that it wasn't due to her being terrible at stuff. No, the true problem was that Hiccup had the downright _worst_ luck of any Viking on Berk.

**The scene switched to Hiccup narrowly dodging blasts from the Monstrous Nightmare. Taking refuge behind a huge pillar she cried out in shock as a huge fire blast assaulted the post, curving around the wood and narrowly missing Hiccup. The flames slowed down and she slowly turned her head, hoping to catch a glimpse.**

"Of course I look in the opposite direction that the dragon is!" Hiccup fumes, while a group of Vikings all start to make bets on just how terrible Hiccup's luck truly is.

"Wow, lass. You've got seriously messed up hamingja," Gobber mutters, as Vikings around him nod in agreement**. (AN: 'Hamingja;' the Old Norse word for the luck of an individual)**

"I wonder what she could have possibly done to tick Gefion off so badly," Stoick questioned, thinking hard about which of Hiccup's mistakes could have offended the goddess of luck.

**The Nightmares head peaked around the other side, seconds from taking a bite out of Hiccup when Stoick appeared and stop it from devouring her.**

_'I am sorry Fia, I was deranged; under the queen's spell I knew no difference between friend and foe,'_ the Nightmare apologised formally, bowing its great head to her in a subtle manner that went unnoticed by the Vikings.

'_It's fine, Julius. You were forced to do something against your will by a cruel beast. I will not hold your actions against you, just as I hope you won't hold his against him.'_ She peered at him through lowered eyes and he tipped his head in acknowledgement.

'_You are a child of his village, and it is his duty to protect his people; I would only hold it against him if he had not intervened. Children are precious, and they are more valuable than anything else I can think of. Except maybe love._' The Monstrous Nightmare had unknowingly restored Hiccup's hope in her relationship with Stoick. Surely if he cared that much he wouldn't hurt her when he found out about Aedus.

_Stoick rolled to his feet, facing off against the nightmare who roared its anger, attempting to blast him with fire only to let out a tiny stream that stopped a few meters short of hitting him. A scared look entered its eyes and it drew back slightly, "You're all out," Stoick muttered, advancing forward and punching it across the face with a hoarse shout. Moving closer as the dragon backed up under a flurry of kicks and punches before ultimately fleeing into the air._

Astrid studied Hiccup's face closely as she winced at each hit. There were two things annoying the blonde right now. One the fact that Hiccup actually seemed remorseful about hitting a Night Fury as well as any other dragon getting hurt. And two, she was wearing a shirt that was both too big for her, and styled like a boys; which meant Hiccup had a boyfriend. And Odin help her, she was going to find out who.

**"Oh and there's one more thing you need to know." Her voice trailed off as Stoick turned to face her, the wooden pillar, now charred fell slowly from its hold. It hit the ground with a crash as the fire filled bowl split off and rolled slowly through the village with screams following its process, Hiccup wincing at each pained shout**.

_'Ha! Fia, your facial expressions are hilarious!' _Lifa exclaimed, a few sparks spitting out as she spoke.

_'Yeah! And all that destruction! Beautiful!'_ Lielo added in, the Zippleback heads staring at the screen with flames in their eyes. Sweatdropping, the dragons around them all took a step away from the duo.

**"Sorry, Dad," she apologised lowly, hunching her shoulder in on herself.**

'_WHAT?!' _The dragon side of the room exploded into roars, causing many Vikings to jump and reach for the weapons that weren't on them.

_'You mean to say that that large dragonslayer is your father?!' _Lydie asked Hiccup in shock, being one of the few dragons who were able to still speak.

'_There's almost no resemblance at all!'_

_'You were made from that?!'_

_'Huh. Well that explains the reddish tint to your hair._' Gulgin calmly added, looking at Hiccup's hair with the practiced eye of an artist. Other dragons looked closer after hearing this, and seeing the red strands within the brown, nodded.

_'I don't see why it's such a big deal. He made me. It's not like he's ever actually taught me anything, or acted like an actual father was supposed to.'_

Hiccup glumly looked off to the side, remembering one time when her father had tried to teach her to fish, before giving up after she had gone looking for trolls. But could you blame her? Gobber had said they were real, and she had been an impressionable six year old.

_'So that's your father, then?' _Aedus asked Hiccup, looking Stoick up and down fearfully. Before, the large Viking hadn't really scared him at all, but now that he knew that the man was Hiccup's father; he was _terrified_ of him! There was just some sort of primal, instinctive fear that told Aedus that he _needed _to be scared of his mate's father.

_'Well, mi luna y estrellas; I can tell you this much. Your father is very large, but he saved you from Hifon, so he doesn't hate you. I can't really judge him very well right now, but I think that despite what you think, he has to care for you a little.' _Hiccup smiled over at Aedus, gratitude clear in her eyes, and blew a kiss over to him.

_'Thanks Aedus, that really means a lot. But what about when he finds out about you? As much as I want to believe he'll accept me- accept us- he hates dragons for killing Mom. I just don't think its in his heart._'

_'Look Hiccup, I know you don't have much faith in your father, but trust me. All parents love their children without fault. He may not accept you, but he will always love you,'_ Fortuna promised her, the elderly Nadder looking straight at Kai.

'_Thanks, Mom. Love you too,' _Kai told her, shooting a grin in her direction, as Fortuna rolled her eyes.

'_Wait, Fortuna's your mother?' _Hiccup asked Kai, gaping. The Nadder grinned at her and nodded, his tail waving happily in the air.

'_Yep. And don't think you can avoid the real subject here. Your father is, as you put it, "Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk." So why haven't you told us that you were Berk's future Chief? 'Cause that seems like something important to tell your friends.'_

_'It just never came up in a conversation. And besides, I doubt that Berk wants me as their Chief anyway. You've seen how they act around me. I'm just a Hiccup that gets in their way._' Sniffling, Hiccup turned back to the screen, in a way "logging off" of the hive, and effectively ignoring Aedus and the other dragons trying to talk to her.

Astrid stared over at Hiccup in confusion. Why was she crying? The young heiress of the tribe was turning out to be more confusing than she thought.

**The fire bowl rolled straight through the area where the Gronckles were being held down, prompting the Vikings to let go and flee and for the dragons to escape. The dragons were shown flying away with livestock as Hiccup watched morosely**.

"Okay before anything else happens, I would like to know how this is all my fault?! I mean seriously; a dragon chased me, burnt through a pole, and suddenly everyone's annoyed at me! I mean the twin's burn down the barns about once every month, Snotlout is constantly putting holes in the side of buildings with his mace, and just last Tuesday Astrid split so many support beams throwing her axe at people who annoyed her that one of the forge's rooves collapsed! And then a dragon goes and burns down a post, and of course it must be my fault, because who the fuck else are you going to blame other than the useless Hiccup! As if none of you have ever not damaged anything during a dragon raid!" Hiccup huffed angrily, curling up into a ball on her couch and screaming into the pillow so that all that could be heard was a faint whisper.

"Lass, we're not saying it's your fault, we're just saying-"

"Oh yeah! You're not saying it's my fault! Watch the movie and tell me if you're showing me how its 'not my fault!'" The young Viking shouted, jabbing a finger at the screen with tears running down her face.

"Hiccup-"

"No! Watch. The. Fucking. Movie." Hiccup growled out, and reluctantly, the Vikings turned to look, already realizing what was coming.

**Hiccup glanced around at all the glaring faces, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

Cue wince from said girl.

**She said quickly, Stoick's hand reaching out to lift her up by the back of her vest and swing her around. "It's not like the last few time, Dad! I really, actually hit it!" her voice was a mix of hurt and pleading, a rare tone that was heard from the usually sarcastic girl. Stoick ignored her and continued pulling her along.**

'_The last few times?' _Aedus wondered, several other dragons echoing the statement. Hiccup however, was still ignoring the hive, using her humanity to detach her voice from it.

**"You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party…" her rambling was interrupted by Stoick. "Stop!" Stoick finally bellowed. "Just stop."**

"Isn't just hilarious how I manage to shoot down one of Berk's greatest enemies, and yet no one even thinks to go looking for it," Hiccup stated sarcastically, still glaring at the screen, but not crying as hard anymore. As the Vikings winced, Hiccup stopped crying long enough to smile in secret vindictiveness. If they had believed her, then they would have gone looking, found Toothless and she would never have been where she was today. Madly in love with her Night Fury boyfriend, with a group of sarcastic dragons that just happened to shift into humans who lived in the dragon training centre, and a village full of Vikings who believed her to be some dragon killing machine. On second thought, that last one wasn't so good.

**"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick ranted while Hiccup cast her eyes about nervously.**

"Tch. And there it is. Its my fault. Because every time I step outside, disaster follows." Hiccup muttered scornfully, as the Vikings around her cringed at her tone.

"Now lass, just because we didn't see the real you before, doesn't mean we don't now! Now we know the truth; you're the best dragonkiller we've seen since- well, Stoick!" Gobber told her, trying to cheer her up.

"And yet, even with all that, none of you still see the real me." As Hiccup saw Gobber open his mouth again, she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I have some questions for all of you, and Gobber, you aren't allowed to answer them."

The blacksmith nodded hesitantly and glanced around, hoping that the other Vikings would be able to answer Hiccup's questions.

"First question; what is my favorite food? Discuss it amongst yourselves, and then one of you answer." Hiccup sat back watching as several Vikings all huddled up, before Stoick stepped forward confidently.

"Sheep, obviously. That's what I used to cook for you when you were a wee lass," Stoick chuckled, remembering the dinners, before one word struck him done.

"Wrong."

"What?" Stoick gasped, obviously shocked, as Hiccup rolled her eyes and Gobber sighed.

"My favorite food is Cloudberries. Or when I can't get those, I like bjørnebær (blackberries). Sheep is your favorite, Dad. I, however, am a vegitarian."

"What? But-"

"Next question; what weapon am I fully mastered in wielding?" Okay, now this one none of the Vikings knew. Some of them looked over to see if Gobber could give them hints, but the blacksmith just mimed locking his lips.

"Um... an axe?" Stoick tried, looking nervous as he glanced at his daughter.

"Gobber?" Hiccup questioned, never looking away from her Dad.

"Bow and arrow," Gobber sighed out, looking sympathetically at Stoick.

"When?"

"When ye were nine." Hiccup nodded once, closing her eyes, and breaking the stare-off between her and Stoick.

"The real me, is someone that very few have seen, and even fewer still actually know. This only proves that you don't know her." Hiccup turned back to the screen, and the Vikings surrounding her were too shocked to even speak back.

**"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?" Hiccup asked sarcastically, instantly reverting to her primary defence. The Vikings looked both shocked an indignant, several placing protective hand across their considerable bulk.**

"Oi lass, what is it with you and insulting our weight?" Gobber frowned moodily, his own prosthetic hand pressed against his large stomach.

"Hey, you pick on me for my height, my weight, my lack of muscle, my sarcasm, my fighting skills, my drawing abilities, my hair, my eyes, my skin colour, my heritage, my love of learning, my forging skills, and basically anything about me you can see fault in. I take my shots where I can find them." Hiccup shrugged, noticing several guilty looks being thrown about and instantly dismissing them as having anything to do with her. They had made her life hell since the moment she had been born, so there was no way in hell they were allowed to feel sorry for her now.

**"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick asked exasperated. "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am dad," she said simply.**

No. That's not not who I am, Hiccup thought firmly.

**"Oh, you're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house," he ordered disappointedly. "Make sure she gets there." Stoick told Gobber who walked up and whacked Hiccup in the back of the head to get the young teen moving. "I have her mess to clean up."**

"And of course it's _my_ mess. It's not like there was a whole horde of dragons demolishing the village, setting fire to the houses and taking our livestock. It's all my fault, I understand that and from now on accept all ownership for the things the dragons do," Hiccup ranted as sarcastically as possible, getting a fair few guilty looks that she shrugged off.

**Hiccup plodded wearily past the group of teenagers. "Quite the performance," Tuffnut snickered, Ruffnut laughing beside him. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout jeered mockingly. "Thank you, thank you. I was trying." Hiccup muttered annoyed at their idiocy. Gobber walked past, grabbing the dark haired boy by his helmet and pushing him to the ground.**

Hiccup flashed a quick smile to the blacksmith. Gobber always had defended her, even if it was in his own subtle way.

Snotlout quickly rose to his feet and tried to laugh it off, peering indiscreetly back at Astrid.

Stoick squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at his daughter in quick short stares. He had never known that the other teens could be that mean. Sure Hiccup would have been teased a little but he never knew just how cruel the taunts could be. And if what his daughter said was true then the whole village was in on it. He took another look at his daughter, curled up on the couch she looked even smaller than normal, delicate and fragile, something that needed to be protected. And at that point he promised that he would do his best to look after his little girl, she deserved that much from him at least.

**"I really did hit one." Hiccup protested, walking up to the stairs to the chief's house on top of the hill, the highest point in the village apart from the great hall. "Sure Hiccup," Gobber agreed. "He never listens," she complained, Gobber prodding her to keep her moving. "It runs in the family," Gobber returned dryly.**

**"And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone." Hiccup imitated Stoick, ending with a broken expression.**

The village was for once quiet, torn between laughing at the young girl's excellent imitation of Stoick and crying at what she thought her own father saw her as. Stoick had gone deathly still, his face a pale white as he stared at the screen in horror. He had made his own daughter think she didn't mean anything to him, that she was useless and unworthy of her title as the future chieftain of Berk.

"Oh lass," he sighed, standing and making his way to the couch his daughter was curled up on, picking her up and pulling her into a large bear hug, his huge frame dwarfing her own petite body. "I'm so sorry Hiccup, so sorry for anything I've ever said or done to make you think that I don't love you more than anything on this earth. It's just, you remind me so much of your mother. She was just as determined as you, always running out during raids without thinking. And I see you, and then all I can see is her being carried away by those beasts. I just couldn't bear seeing her all the time, and after awhile, I forgot that I'm not the only one whose feelings were hurt." Stoick whispered, his eyes suspiciously watery as his daughter wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him back as fiercely as she could.

"Its okay Dad, I just want to make you proud," Hiccup murmured back, tears clouding her eyes making them twice as bright as normal.

"And you do Hiccup, you do." Stoick hugged her one last time before moving back to sit on his own couch.

But will you still be proud when you find out about Aedus? Hiccup couldn't help but think.

**"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand." Gobber said frankly.**

The audience just stared at the blacksmith in shock. That just made it worse!

**Hiccup stared at him in stunned disbelief, did he seriously think that would make her feel better? "Thank you, for summing that up." She said sarcastically, moving to open the door to her home.**

"You are the worst advice giver I have ever met," Hiccup stated blandly, shaking her head in annoyance. Gobber at least had the grace to look sheepish.

_'I think that they're the ones who need to be more like you are, mi luna y estrellas._' Aedus told her purring, and Hiccup realized that she had accidentally logged back into the hive.

_'Thank you, mi sol y cielo. I know that you'll always be there for me. The real me,' _Hiccup happily smiled at him, and he smiled a gummy smile back at her that had once given him his nickname.

**"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber pressed, voice lower and more sympathetic. "I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup muttered sadly, the door slamming shut behind her as Gobber sighed.**

Most of the villagers instantly felt ashamed, how could they have been so horrible that they had made their future chieftess think she was only a burden; someone who wasn't even one of them. Stoick especially felt guilty; he had let his little girl down, had failed her as both a father and as a leader. He was meant to keep the tribe together, make sure that everyone had a part to play. Instead he had let his only child believe they were only a nuisance.

**Just as Gobber was seen leaving down the hill the back door burst open, Hiccup stumbling out and racing off towards the woods.**

"No! Hiccup, you better not be looking for that dragon!" Gobber groaned out, slapping a hand over his face.

**A golden dragon statue is shown, impaled on a huge silver sword. The symbol for the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans.**

The dragons in the room flinched, several letting loose low groans of pain as if remembering the various times they had been stabbed by a sword such as that one. The Vikings stared in surprise at the human like emotions the dragons were showing, they had been raised to believe that they were little more than beasts with no emotion.

**"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!"**

'_Or, Queen Maldua will go on a rampage and attack every island from here to Queen Bjoria's nest.' _Verity saracastically told the Vikings, who only heard a Nightmare growling at them, and backed away.

**Stoick stabbed a nearby dagger into the map. "One more search before the ice sets in." He declared, the Vikings shifting nervously in the crowd. "Those ships never come back." A man at the front of the crowd called.**

**"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!" He stared about the hall to see everyone looking away. "Todays no good for me." "I have to do my axe returns." The excuses came fast and heavy, each more ridiculous than the last. "All right. Those who stay will look after Hiccup." "To the ships!" "I'm with you!" Nearly every Vikings hand was in the air. "That's more like it." Stoick nodded satisfied.**

Hiccup looked away from the screen, blinking back tears as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to hold in the hurt. The other villagers exchanged horrified looks, they hadn't really thought much of it at the time. But to know that you're entire village would rather face a fiery death than take care of you would have to hurt. A stray tear escaped from her eye and Hiccup hastened to wipe it away, capturing Aedus' concerned gaze and giving him a watery smile.

_'I'm sorry, love. They do not deserve an angel like you.'_ He comforted her, sending her several waves of love through the hive that left her feeling warm and fuzzy. Her other dragon friends from the ring hurriedly agreed, sending her their own feelings of love and care, showing her the depths of their friendship.

_'Th-thank you. Thank you so much!'_

Hiccup broke down, tears streaming down her face, but sending a brilliant smile at the dragons near her. _'You're all my best friends!'_

_'We care for you Fiametta. Never forget that. Bonds of flame are stronger than bonds of blood.' _Gulgin sagely said, causing Strikisa, a _very _pretty Nightmare sitting near him to smile at him, and slyly wink at the blushing male.

'_Hive me,' _Strikisa purred, and left Gulgin blushing with all his friends teasing him.

**Gobber sat drinking heavily from his mug, wiping his mouth off on his arm. "Right, I'll pack my undies." He said, starting to rise to his feet. "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick said, walking over to him. "Perfect. And while I'm busy Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber rolled his eyes and took another drink from his mug.**

"I am deeply offended at that accusation," Hiccup mock gasped, pressing her hand to her heart in an over exaggerated gesture.

"Sure you are lassie, but I don't think you can deny it," Gobber teased.

"Oh please you set fire to the bellows one time and its held against you for the rest of your life." Hiccup muttered angrily, pouting and sinking back into her chair.

**"What am I going to do with her Gobber?" Stoick sighed. "Put her in training." "No I'm serious," Stoick bit out, "So am I," Gobber said, raising his eyebrows. "She'd be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage," Stoick argued, Gobber waved off his concerns, "You don't know that," he said, "No, I do," Stoick pressed on, "No, you don't," Gobber stressed, sick of the argument already. "Listen, you know what she's like. From the time she could crawl, he's been… different."**

**Stoick sighed as Gobber took another sip from his mug. "She doesn't listen. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes-goes hunting for trolls!" Stoick sounded so disbelieving for a chief of a village plagued by dragons.**

"Hey! Trolls do exist! They creep into your room and steal your socks! But only the left ones… What's with that?" Hiccup and Gobber both exclaimed at once, missing the incredulous looks thrown their way.

"To be fair lass, you didn't find a troll," Stoick reminded her and and Hiccup just nodded sadly, dropping her head onto her hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Five hours of troll hunting, and all I find is a valley filled with rocks!" She pouted, annoyed her hard work had gone to waste. "And besides, how was I supposed to know trolls didn't exist?! I was six, and Gobber told me they were real!"

"They are real! I heard so from my penpal!" Gobber shouted. "He lives with them!"

"Really? You took the word of your mysterious penpal who you only have contact with through letters brought in by Trader Johann?" Stoick asked his friend, sighing.

"Oh, you just shut it! I know Kristoff wouldn't lie to me! He's got a reindeer! That means he's a reliable source!" Gobber turned back to the screen with a huff.

"Sure Gobber, sure. And what have you been telling your penpal in return? The story of the Boneknapper?" Mulch chuckled, laughing with the other Vikings as Gobber stewed.

**"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" his voice turned quizzical as he attempted to puzzle it out.**

**"When I was a boy…" Stoick began and Gobber rolled his eyes. "Here we go." "…my father told me to bang my head against and rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?" Stoick asked, addressing his question to Gobber. "You got a headache," Gobber guess sarcastically, examining a small cube of iron he had found in the bottom of his mug.**

"Seriously what is it with you and the rock story? Every single time I question something you tell it to me. I bet that if you put together the number of fingers and toes in the entire village, you still would have told me more times than that number," Hiccup groaned in frustration, facepalming.

**"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could… he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick finished passionately and sat back on the bench near Gobber as he continued in a much quieter tone of voice. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that child," he said sadly, staring over at his childhood friend.**

"Dad I know how much you like that story, but as I have pointed out every time you tell it; you cannot crush mountains. Rocks; maybe, boulders even, but not cannot level forests… unless you're a Timberjack, or a fire. Both of which I highly doubt you are. And you cannot tame seas; you can ride them, maybe, but there's more to it than that. Mountains are the grandfathers of this land, watching over the lands for longer than we've even been here. Forests are immortal, regrowing whatever is lost, and seas are massive, powerful forces of nature, that care not for the might of men." Hiccup lamented.

The teens blinked at her impassioned speech, "That was almost poetic," Astrid commented surprised, cracking a small smile as Hiccup pulled a weirded-out face at the thought.

**"You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there right now." Gobber lamented Stoick's brooding face shown, his thick eyebrows drawing down over clear eyes.**

Hiccup suddenly burst into hysterical cackles, damn near falling off the couch as she laughed manically. The laughter slowly tailed off as she caught the weird looks being thrown her way and she quickly sobered up.

"What? The irony of that sentence cannot be understated," she shrugged, as if she hadn't just had a mental lapse out of nowhere. "I mean, I'm literally out in the woods hunting down a dragon, and Gobber just says that. Hilarious!"

"It's more worrying than it is funny, lass." Gobber mutters, the Vikings near him nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is sort of late, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Have a happy week! Don't forget to feed Spike! Actually, feed Spike extra, because he's gonna be in the next chapter or two! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween! I have free time right now to write this, so I hope you all enjoy! Sorry about the huge wait. Swim team takes up all my free time. But look on the bright side; it will be over around Nov. 15th, and then I can start updating again!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The movie shows a drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

"What are all those X's for?" Fishlegs asks curiously, recognizing the page to be a map of Berk.

"You'll see in a second," Hiccup replied remembering that that X was the last one she drew before she found Aedus.

**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly, and sees... nothing. She adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches her pencil over the whole map in frustration. She snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"Hey, no need to take it out on the book, lass," Gobber chuckled, knowing that the pages would soon be joining a very large pile of similarly scratched out pages, which now acted as food for the flames of the forge.

**Hiccup sighs in frustration. "Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!"**

"Ah for one-mph think its a guds sing, if Hiccup 'ad-mmmph foun the wagon, she would'a been eat'n who'e," Bertha said, almost unable to talk around a mouthful of popcorn. Key word there being almost.

_'Ugh,'_ Kai gagged. _'That's just gross. If you're going to insult our eating habits, at least do it in a way that doesn't make everyone want to barf about yours.'_

Hiccup giggled at the Nadder, only to stare straight ahead with a full on pokerface as several Vikings turned to see who was laughing.

**Angrily, Hiccup whacks a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at her, hitting her in the face.**

"Hah! Useless can't even beat a tree branch!" Snotlout laughed, as Hiccup curled in on herself.

Suddenly all the Vikings all tensed, as roars and growls errupted from the side of the room with all the dragons.

_'Little pipsqueak!'_

_'You don't know a thing about Fiametta!'_

_'I'd like to see you beat that tree when I shove it up your-'_

_'Don't listen to them Fia,'_ Aedus told her fiercely. _'You are stronger than all of them. You may have the body of a human, but you have the soul of a dragon, and the heart of a queen, and you are more powerful than they know.'_

Her head lifting up at her loved one's words, Hiccup gave him a happy smile, with tears in her eyes. _'Thank you mi sol el cielo. You are my entire world.'_

_'And you are mine,'_ he replied lovingly, as the other dragons pulled over to a different part of the Hive to give the two some privacy.

**Scowling, she looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. Her eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

The once teasing mood in the theater instantly evaporated, as all eyes fixed to the screen in nervous anticipation.

**Hiccup follows it, stumbling through the trench, climbing above a crest, only to shrink back down as she sees the dragon on the other side. Slowly peeking back over, she realizes its not moving, and approaches cautiously. The camera shows a downed black dragon, smaller than a Nightmare, but larger than a yak. It's wings and legs are tangled in a bola, and it appears to be dead.**

Hiccup gives a strangled sob, that is unheard among the cheering of the other Vikings. _'Aedus, you look like you're- I'm so sorry! All I do is mess things up! If it wasn't for me, you'd be flying in the sky right now.'_

_'That doesn't matter to me mi luna las strellas. Remember, I'm right here. I didn't die, and you didn't kill me,'_ Aedus reassures her, but seeing that it had no effect on the distressed Hiccup, he began to panic and speak without thinking._ 'Fia, calm down, it's okay! I love you more than I ever loved anyone. Fia, please stop crying, you mean more to me than my tail does, just calm down! You mean more to me than flying ever did! For you, I'd give up my wings!'_

All the dragons froze, and Hiccup let out an audible gasp. Aedus' declaration had not only been so loud that it had spread through the entire network, but he had just declared that Hiccup meant more than his wings. To the dragons, their wings were their pride, and flying was everything to them. To be willing to give up your wings for another was to say that you were giving up your freedom to them, and completely putting yourself under their disposal. It was the ultimate declaration of love.

_'A-Aedus,'_ Hiccup stuttered, shocked and happy beyond words.

_'Please mi luna las strellas. I would give you the world, just please don't cry anymore. Please.'_ He begged, sounding desperate. And he was; hearing Hiccup crying over him completely ripped his heart into pieces.

_'Okay Aedus. I promise I'll try not to cry anymore.'_ Hiccup promised before looking back at the movie, which unfroze, to the happiness of the Vikings, who were oblivious to the extremely profound event that just took place, and just wanted to get back to the movie.

**"Oh wow," Hiccup breathes in shock. "I did it. I did it. This fixes everything." Placing her foot on the Night Fury in a victory pose, she starts speaking louder, elated. "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"**

"Good for you, Hiccup!" Stoick shouts happily. "That's my daughter. Taking down a Night Fury without any training!"

The rest of the Vikings cheer in agreement.

**The dragon suddenly shifts.**

Every Viking in the room freezes as silence quickly settles over the room.

**"Whoa!" Hiccup springs back, terrified. Quickly drawing her dagger, she points it at the dragon in defence. Scared, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded Night Fury. As she reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at her.**

"Creepy," a random Viking says.

_Beautiful_, thinks Hiccup. Staring at the eyes filled with fear, she remembers exactly why she spared the dragon that day.

**She tries to look away, but she's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with her dagger, puffing herself up with false bravado. Swallowing, Hiccup transfers her dragger grip, and lifts it up to strike down at the dragon.**

**"I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." She speaks as if to assure herself.**

"Go Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheers, and that sets off the rest of the Vikings, all shout encouragement. Hiccup shrinks into herself, trying to get away from that memory, trying to drown herself self in the shirt with the lingering scent of her mate.

**"I am a VIKING!" She repeats louder glaring at the beast. Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove to everyone that she isn't a mess, a mistake. To show those who mocked her that she is strong, and that she will be able to make her father proud of her. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. She opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. As the two enemies stare eachother down, something profound is exchanged.**

"What's happening?" Gobber asks, in awe of the battle of wills taking place in front of him.

"I have no idea." Stoick answers back, eyes glued to to screen.

**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

"Alright Hiccup! Kill it now!" Tuffnut screams.

"Yeah, gut that dragon like a... um... what do you gut?" Ruffnut questions, as most of the dragons face-palm.

_'This is the future generation of dragon killers?'_ Verity asks, unimpressed.

_'More importantly, how the heck are you the one getting teased? From my point of view, Fia is the only sane human in the village!'_ Kai exclaims.

**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting herself... trying to go against her very nature to prove herself to her family, until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.**

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Kill it!" Gobber exclaims.

**"Looks like they were all right," Hiccup admits, staring at the sky with tears starting to trickle slowly down her face. "I am a hiccup. I'm a mistake."**

The Vikings all froze, as her words registered with them. Two facts became very clear to them in that moment. One, Hiccup was not going to kill their enemy. Two, she thought that she was a mistake. And really, how had they helped with that. They had named her Hiccup! Hiccup meant mistake in their village, and they had practically branded one of their own with that title since her birth.

_'NO! Fia you listen to me.'_ Aedus roared through the Hive at his saddened mate. _'You are not a mistake! I love you! Please! Don't try to change because I love you the way you are!'_

_'Aedus. It's okay, I know who I am now,'_ Hiccup said softly, raising her head to look at the dragons. _'Those are the words of a shadow. And that shadow can't hurt me anymore because I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. Because my sun will burn it all away.'_

Aedus looked at her lovingly, and knew that if there wasn't a barrier between them, he would run to her now, and shower her with all of his love. _'Forever and always, mi luna las strellas.'_ He promised.

**She looks back down at the dragon's bola bound limbs. "I did this," she says, voice cracking with the realization. She turns to leave, but pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**

**The Night Fury's eyes shoot open. Looking down, the dragon sees the pathetic human that had shot him down... releasing him. With the dragon watching in bewilderment, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes, careful not to touch the dragon in fear that it would wake up.**

"Hiccup! What are you doing!" Stoick roars, furious at his daughter. She had their enemy, right at her hands, and was letting it go! Turning, he prepared to yell at her, only for the movie to continue playing, instead of stopping like it had every other time they had talked.

**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounced. In a blur, the dragon is upon her, pinning Hiccup down against a rock, looking like it's about to kill her. Hiccup is paralyzed with fear as the dragon's breath ruffles her hair.**

_'You know,'_ Aedus starts, looking predatorily at his mate. _'I think that under different circumstances, that particular position is something worth trying.'_ Hiccup blushs, before she smirks at the Night Fury.

_'Well, that would work, but only if I'm the one on top.'_ Turning back around before Aedus could see her completely red face, Hiccup tries to hold her giggles, as the other dragons all tease a completely shell shocked and blushing Night Fury.

**Hiccup glances up to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into her. The exchange is intense, but special. Hiccup's eyes widen as she sees something in them, only to flinch back as the dragon takes a deep breath, as if it's about to breath fire, but lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against the side of a nearby cove, and goes down into it, dropping out of view.**

_'You know, that really hurt.'_ Hiccup thought angrily, glaring at her mate.

_'I'm sorry!_' Aedus apologizes, before smirking at her suggestively. _'If it helps I can kiss it better...'_

Hiccup blushes bright red, and turns around in a huff, while Verity and Fortuna coo at the couple's cuteness.

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to her feet, staggering a few steps, before collapsing to her knees, and faints.**

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouts, leaping to his feet once he saw the movie had stopped, and stomping towards his daughter. Hiccup looked around in a panic trying to find a way to escape only to notice something off to her left. A Night Fury was embroidered into the plush pillow along with a message in cursive. _Go to him._ Letting a smile cross her face, Hiccup leapt up and dashed away from her father, towards the barrier.

"Hiccup! Get back here!" Stoick commanded sternly, confused as to why his daughter was backing herself into a dead end, only to gape in shock with the rest of the Vikings as Hiccup passed through the barrier. "Hiccup!" Now afraid for his daughter's life, Stoick charged at the barrier, fully prepared to defend his daughter from the beasts, only to slam hard against the barrier, and fall on his rump.

"Aedus!" Hiccup cried happily, as she bounded toward her mate. Aedus ran toward her, transforming on the way.

"Hiccup!" He cried happily, as he embraced his mate, finally feeling whole again. Behind him all the other dragons began transforming into their human forms as well, eager to greet the legendary dragon rider in person.

On the other side of the barrier, the Vikings were all in shock, not only was Hiccup safely hugging a dragon, but the dragons were turning into people! Stoick's thoughts were more specific. All he seemed to see was his daughter, hugging a shirtless boy.

"Oh!" Hiccup cried realized what Stoick had, as she and her mate looked at each other happily. "Here Aedus, I never gave you your shirt back." Taking off her beloved's shirt, she was left in her long green dress and brown leggings.

"Thank you, mi luna las strellas." Aedus smiled at her, and as he put on his shirt, the other dragons started greeting her.

"Hiccup! How's my favorite human?" Kai smiled as he pulled her into a hug. His long blue hair fell into his golden eyes, and his trademark smirk still sat on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Kai!"

"Fia! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Verity greeted, walking up to her. As a human she had long violet hair, and piercing yellow eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Verity!"

"I gotta say, Aedus." A Gronckle, who Hiccup immediately identified as Firan, looked her up and down. "Not only if your mate more polite than you, she's way prettier too!"

Growling possessively, Aedus's arms snaked around Hiccup and brought her securely into his chest. _No one was allowed to touch his mate! She was his!_ Laughing, Hiccup turned around and leaned up to kiss her beloved softly. Breaking away she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, mi sol el cielo. I'm yours. Only yours."

"Yes you are, " he whispered back. "And that means no one else is allowed to do this to you." Hiccup briefly frowned in confusion to his statement, before gasping as she felt her mate nuzzling her ear softly. "I told you I'd kiss your ear better for earlier, mi luna las strellas."

"Thank you, Aedus. My ear feels much better now." She teased him, as he pulled back to gaze at her fondly. Everyone laughed at the display, only for a hesitant voice to cut through them.

"Hiccup?" Gobber questioned, all the Vikings looking over at them in shock. "What's going on?"

* * *

**Ba-bang! There it is! I was thinking that I probably could have waited to reveal the dragon's transforming powers, but then I thought that was just too mean to Hiccup and Aedus.**


End file.
